


Pre-Wedding Shave

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Shaving, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: “I’m just ready to get up there and marry you, Derek Hale,” Stiles said.





	Pre-Wedding Shave

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> The challenge for this was to write a drabble about one of them helping the other shave.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177497929164/smowkie-challenged-us-in-the-sterekdrabbles)

“We aren’t supposed to be seeing each other on our wedding day,” Stiles said as Derek carefully swiped the razor over his cheek. 

“Pretty sure that only applies to brides, and stop talking before I cut you.”

Stiles grinned as Derek rolled his eyes at him. An eye roll pretty much meant “I love you” to him these days, and Stiles absolutely loved it. Loved Derek.

He bounced in his seat and Derek pulled the razor away and lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m just ready to get up there and marry you, Derek Hale,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled softly. “Me, too.”


End file.
